Blossom Wolf
|first_issue = The Cruel, Hot Summer |last_issue = Farewell }} Blossom is one of the daughters of Bigby Wolf and Snow White. When she was born, her mother was inspired to name her "Blossom", since her red fur reminded her of Rose Red. She's often seen with woodland animals and may have an affection for animals. Histroy Blossom and her six siblings were conceived when Snow White and Bigby Wolf had a one night stand whilst under the control of a potion provided by Bluebeard. Bigby's heightened senses informed him of this brief affair but to ensure survival and minimize Snow's panic, he decided not to tell her. Unfortunately, Snow had been impregnated. Several months later, she gave birth to her children after the battle against the wooden soldiers. It was apparent from the start that her children had inherited the wolf traits from their father. This meant they could not live in New York but had to move to The Farm, separating the cubs from Bigby. Because of their heritage, the children's natural default for travel was flight. Since Bigby was gone, and had never had that problem, their grandfather the North Wind was given that responsibility. The children, under the tutelage of their grandfather, The North Wind, gained the ability to control their flight as well as change their forms from human, werewolf or fully lupine. After their birth, their was a string of sudden deaths. The North Wind, who had arrived to see his grandchildren, was able to explain to their mother the existence of Zeyphers. They were able to discover the cause. One of the seven, later named Ghost by Bigby, was born with a birth defect; he was a zephyr, a rogue wind whose invisible nature meant his parents were initially unaware of his existence. This entity fed off the air of living beings, accidentally killing them before he learned control. Snow White, after a rash of deaths, discovers that they were inadvertently caused by her last child. She sends Ghost to find his self-exiled father. The family has since been reunited. On their fifth birthday, the other six cubs were introduced to Ghost, but were sworn to secrecy as to his existence. Even from telling Rose Red, as she is not a "wolf". During the war to reclaim the Homelands, Wolf Manor become the nerve center of Fabletown's war operations. Because of this, Snow became the unofficial commander-in-chief while her husband, Bigby, ran operations at Fort Bravo, Prince Charming was on the Glory, and Beast commanded the defense procedures at Fabletown. Rose watched after the cubs to ensure that they didn't bother the soldiers, who obviously wouldn't appreciate someone suddenly shouting at them "Bang, you're dead!" The cubs would later travel with their parents to their grandfather's castle. During the trip, the cubs were attacked by their six uncles. Though young, they were able to keep out of their grasp and fend them off until their father was able to save them. Afterwards their uncles were turned into goldfish and left to the cubs mercy. The Prophecy At some point, Ozma reveals a prophecy to Ambrose about him and the other cubs: :The first child will be a king, :The second child a pauper. :The third will do an evil thing. :The fourth will die to stop her. :The fifth will be a hero bold. :The sixth will judge the rest. :The seventh lives to ages old, and is by heaven blessed. The first of the seven prophecies was fulfilled when Winter officially became King of the North (the position previously held by her grandfather).Fables 111 The third and fourth child prophecies occurred when Therese was revealed as the third child, doing "an evil thing" by murdering Mountbatten for his flesh and ordering the wooden toys of her kingdom burned to eat it.Fables 121 Darien is revealed as the fourth child, as he sacrificed himself to a magic cauldron so that Therese could have food, and thus, end her insanity. The Battle of Fabletown After Therese returned home, aged into adulthood, Ambrose chastised her for belittling Darien's sacrifice. When Bigby was under the control of Leigh Duglas, Blossom and her siblings were nearly killed by their corrupted father. However, Conner managed to snap Bigby back into his true self and he was happily reunited with his wife and children. After Rose Red called off the war between Snow White and her forces, Conner and his family relocated to another world. What Blossom did with her life remains somewhat uncertain. Epilogue Characteristics References See also Category:Characters Category:Fables Characters Category:Fable Category:Alive Category:Fables Category:The Cubs